En la oscuridad
by Muselina Black
Summary: Hogwarts siempre fue un lugar agradable, acogedor. Hasta que llegaron ellos y se encargaron de hacerles la vida imposible a todos los alumnos. Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Gryffindor

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Últimamente ando muy interesada en el tema del año de los Carrow en Hogwarts y en cómo fue para los alumnos que se quedaron ahí. Así que aquí tienen otro fic mío sobre el tema. Esta vez he usado personajes que no he usado antes como protagonistas, y espero no meter mucho la pata._

**En la oscuridad**

**Capítulo 1**

**Gryffindor**

_La esperanza es poder ver que hay luz a pesar de toda la oscuridad. – Desmond Tutu._

—Por supuesto, las actividades extracurriculares han sido suspendidas. Cualquier reunión de más de tres alumnos será considerada una conspiración y castigada como tal —declaró la chillona voz de Alecto Carrow en la mitad del Gran Comedor.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Demelza intercambió una mirada con Jimmy. No había que ser demasiado inteligente para adivinar que los equipos de Qudditch estaban incluidos en esa norma. Sabía que era una tontería preocuparse por eso, con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía evitarlo. Se había esforzado muchísimo para entrar al equipo de su casa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Ginny se mordía el labio y fijaba la cabeza en el plato que tenía en frente.

Demelza se sintió fatal. Ahí estaba ella, lamentándose porque les habían suspendido el equipo de Quidditch. El novio de Ginny, su hermano, su familia entera, estaban peleando contra el Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado y ella no decía nada. Debería avergonzarse.

Desde que comenzó el curso, Ginny está muy callada. Normalmente, la chica solía bromear con todo el mundo en la sala común, pero ya no. La vio intercambiar miradas silenciosas con Neville Longbottom, pero entonces la voz de Alecto vuelve a alzarse.

—Siento decirles, chicos, que hemos agarrado a uno de ustedes en pleno acto de insubordinación. Y creo que tendremos que hacerlo un ejemplo —dijo, haciéndoles una seña a unos chicos grandotes de Slytherin. Estos subieron a la tarima, arrastrando a alguien.

A pesar de la distancia, no era difícil distinguirlo. No había muchos alumnos con ese pelo rizado, ni así de altos.

Ritchie.

—Este mocoso —anunció Alecto, cogiendo a Ritchie del pelo—decidió que era buena idea meterse a mi despacho, a comunicarse con elementos peligrosos.

Un primo de Ritchie se había unido a la Orden del Fénix, después de la toma del Ministerio. Le había pedido al chico que le pasara información desde adentro.

Merlín, había salido fatal.

—Y para colmo, este infeliz se ha negado a decirnos quién era su contacto.

Demelza tragó saliva al notar los moretones en el rostro de su amigo. Un corte le atravesaba una mejill. Se veía fatal, pero no agachaba la cabeza. Estaba demostrando por qué el sombrero lo había puesto en Gryffindor.

Alecto se acercó a él y le cogió el cabello rizado con la mano, obligándolo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Así que, niñatos, hoy les vamos a dar una pequeña lección. Para que aprendan desde ya por qué no les conviene desobedecernos, o ayudar a esos indeseables de afuera.

La chica sintió que el aire del comedor de un momento a otro se volvía espeso. Alecto soltó a Ritchie, que cayó de bruces en el suelo, intentando detener su caída con las manos y las rodillas.

La muchacha tragó saliva al ver que Alecto alzaba la varita.

—¡Crucio!

Ritchie, en el suelo, se retorció de dolor. Demelza agradeció a todos los cielos nunca haber tenido que enfrentarse a esa maldición. Porque por cómo gemía su amigo en la tarima, debía ser algo horrible.

Cuando Alecto decidió que era suficiente, bajó su varita.

—¿Has entendido, mocoso?

A duras penas, Ritchie se incorporó y miró a la bruja a la cara.

—Creo… que me hace falta… una clarificación —musitó. Despacio, pero todo el Gran Comedor lo escuchó. Quizás porque nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

—¿Ah sí? —La sonrisa de Alecto se amplió, como si estuviera disfrutando de la situación—. Bien, mocoso, te aclararé las cosas. ¡Crucio!

Esta vez, Ritchie gritó. Su voz estaba tan cargada de dolor que Demelza pudo sentir que sus propios músculos se agarrotaban.

—¡Basta, señorita Carrow! —exclamó McGonagall, obligando a la bruja a detener la tortura—. ¡Es un niño, por Merlín!

—Y tú una vieja insolente, McGonagall —espetó la otra. Demelza nunca había escuchado a nadie hablarle de esa forma a la profesora—. Ya sabes que el Ministerio nos ha dado permiso para que le enseñemos a estos mocosos las verdades de la vida.

—No permitiré que le hagas daño a estos chicos, Carrow —dijo la otra, con un tono que era de clara amenaza y alzando su varita—. Ahora, deja a este chico en paz.

Después de unos momentos que se hicieron eternos para todos, Alecto bajó la mirada y masculló algo parecido a «saquen a esta mierda de aquí». De la mesa de Gryffindor se levantaron un par de chicos para ayudar a su compañero a levantarse y lo sacaron del comedor antes de que Alecto pudiera decir nada más. Amycus Carrow, detrás de su hermana se limitó a observarlos hoscamente, pero los chicos no se inmutaron.

Demelza se sintió fatal.

Porque en un momento había tenido el impulso de levantarse y decir algo, pero no había sido capaz. Sólo había mirado cómo su amigo era torturado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Paralizada por el terror.

Después de lo sucedido, la tensión había inundado el comedor. La comida había terminado en silencio, con todos mirándose y temiendo decir algo. Apenas los postres —que normalmente eran la mejor parte de una comida, pero ese día tenían un sabor amargo— se hubieron desvanecido, todos intentaron irse lo antes posible. Normalmente los mayores demoraban la hora de irse a las salas comunes, conversando en el comedor con los amigos de otras casas.

No ese día.

Demelza se vio arrastrada por Jimmy hacia la torre de Gryffindor, entre una masa de sus compañeros. Fueron los primeros en llegar ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que parecía estar particularmente conmocionada.

—Por Merlín, acaban de traer a un chico herido y… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Los Carrow —musitó Jimmy, antes de decir la contraseña. El cuadro se movió y los chico se abalanzaron al interior—. Se lo habrán llevado a nuestro cuarto —dijo Jimmy, indicándole que subieran por las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los chicos de sexto.

Ritchie estaba tendido sobre su cama, muy pálido. El corte en su mejilla se veía feo, pero no profundo. Demelza escuchó a Chad, uno de los chicos de su año, decir que iría a pedirle esencia de díctamo a Madame Pomfrey. Ella se inclinó sobre su amigo y suspiró.

Vistos de cerca, los moretones eran aún más horribles. Y tenía otro corte horrendo que le atravesaba una ceja. ¿Qué carajo le habían hecho los Carrow?

¿Ella también habría hecho lo que él?

Mientras miraba la cara de su amigo inconsciente, Demelza aún no sabía qué responder ante eso. Quería responder que sí, que haría lo mismo que Ritchie para defender lo que era correcto. Pero no estaba segura de eso. Lo más seguro era que en esa misma situación, terminara por salir huyendo, cual cobarde.

¡Menuda Gryffindor estaba hecha! Se suponía que tenía que ser valiente.

—A…gua… —lo escuchó decir débilmente. Rápidamente conjuró un vaso de agua y se lo acercó a los labios.

—Ritchie… musitó cuando él volvió a reclinarse sobre la cama. Una mueca de dolor contraía su rostro y Demelza sintió que el corazón se le encogía de nuevo—. ¿Por qué?

—No… no podía… hacer otra cosa —dijo él con dificultad.

La joven lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Y para su eterna sorpresa, Demelza se dio cuenta de que lo entendía perfectamente. Ritchie sólo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Porque era un Gryffindor y eso era parte de su ser. El valor ante todas las cosas.

Incluso ante lo que más miedo podía dar.

-o-

Amycus Carrow estaba con la mirada clavada en la pared. Alguien había escrito con grandes letras azules una desafiante frase:

_Harry Potter está aquí._

Un grupo de estudiantes, de distintas casas, miraba la pintura. Algunos musitaban entre ellos, emocionados. Otros miraban a su alrededor con desconfianza. Ninguno se atrevía a alzar la voz, ni a acercarse al profesor, que parecía estar a punto de hacer explotar la pared.

Súbitamente, Amycus se dio media vuelta.

—¿¡Quién ha sido!? —rugió. El hombre era famoso en el colegio por sus arrebatos de ira. Más escasos que los de su hermana, eran conocidos por ser aún más intensos y violentos. El sadismo de la mujer era comparable a la violencia de la que era capaz el profesor—. ¡Tú! —volvió a gritar, apuntando directamente a Demelza—. ¡Tú lo sabes, mierda!

La joven se quedó paralizada, mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella y la cogía por el cuello de la túnica.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime quién fue el que hizo esto!

Demelza rehuyó la mirada inyectada en sangre del mortífago, pero él le cogió la cara con una mano y la obligó a mirarlo.

—¡Responde, carajo!

—No… no lo sé, señor.

—¡Sí que lo sabes! —insistió él—. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Dilo!

Demelza tragó saliva y negó de nuevo. Amycus la soltó, dejándola caer cual saco de papas en el suelo de piedra del pasillo. Ninguno de los estudiantes a su alrededor se movió, aterrados como estaban del mal carácter de Carrow.

—No lo sé, señor —repitió Demelza.

Aunque ella sabía lo que venía a continuación, nada hubiera podido prepararla para lo que siguió. El dolor que invadió cada centímetro de su cuerpo no se parecía a nada que hubiera sentido jamás. Era como si la estuvieran aplastando por todos lados, al mismo tiempo que algo intentaba estirarla hasta hacerla reventar.

Quiso que todo acabara, quiso morir de una vez por todas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo la varita del mortífagos, pero para ella fue eterno. Cuando por fin el dolor dejó de atacarla, a ella le parecía que llevaba siglos sintiéndolo. No podía ver nada a su alrededor, sólo oscuridad.

—¿Vas a decirme quién lo hizo, puta? —vociferó la voz del hombre—. ¿O tengo que hacerlo de nuevo?

Por suerte, algo capturó la atención del hijo de puta, porque la segunda descarga no llegó nunca. Algunos brazos acudieron a cogerla y se apresuraron a llevarla por los pasillos a la torre de Gyffindor.

Demelza sentía la cabeza pesada y todos los músculos agarrotados. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Demelza, eres jodidamente idiota. Una estúpida, vamos. —Escuchó decir a Jimmy entre dientes, que parecía ser uno de los que la llevaban en andas.

Ella sonrió débilmente. Sabía que en los labios de su amigo eso era muy cercano a un cumplido. Le estaba diciendo que era valiente, que era toda una Gryffindor por hacerle cara al peligro. A pesar del dolor, a pesar del miedo. Demelza había encontrado la respuesta que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, desde que todo se había empezado a ir a la mierda.

Y había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p><em>Los Gryffindor se caracterizan por su valor antes que su lógica. Quise poner a Demelza cuestionándose el tema y después aceptándolo. Después de todo, por algo la puso el sombrero ahí.<em>

_Son 1750 palabras según Word, sin contar notas, el título y el epígrafe._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Slytherin

_**Disclaimer:** No soy Jotaká, por lo tanto, nada de esto me pertenece._

__Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.__

_Este capítulo va dedicado en especial a **Escristora,** que fue la que me hizo shippear el Theo/Lisa, que es genialoso y adorable._

**En la oscuridad**

**Capítulo 2**

**Slytherin**

_La esperanza es el peor de los males, pues prolonga el tormento del hombre._ -Friedrich Nietzsche

Lisa estaba loca. De remate.

Theo se había quedado mirándola de hito en hito cuando ella le había anunciado con la frente en alto que se iba a unir al ED. El famoso ED que llenaba Hogwarts de pintadas desafiantes y que parecían disfrutar jodiendo a los Carrow de todas las maneras posibles.

—Joder, Lisa. Es peligroso —susurró él.

En las últimas semanas, desde que las primeras pintadas aparecieron en las paredes del castillo, los Carrow y Snape habían impuesto nuevas normas. Los estudiantes de casas diferentes no podían verse ni hablarse en los pasillos. Theo y Lisa tenían que conformarse con verse en Herbología y poco más. Por eso, los pocos instantes robados en que los dos podían escabullirse y hablar tras alguna columna o estatua eran casi sagrados. Y ella había insistido en romper lo sagrado hablando de _eso_. Incluso detrás de la estatua de Ulric el Horrendo, Theo no podía dejar de escuchar acerca de aquello.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. —Lisa se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. Aunque no era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, para Theo sí que lo era. A lo mejor era porque estaba enamorado de ella, por razones que él mismo aún no tenía claras del todo.

—¿Por qué no? Déjale esas cosas a los Gryffindor. Después de todo, ellos son los valientes aquí —dijo finalmente. En cualquier momento tendrían que separarse y él quería demorar ese instante lo más posible.

Aunque decir eso había sido un error.

—¿De verdad, Theo? No puedo creerlo. —El chico no recordaba haberla visto mirarlo nunca con tanta rabia—. ¿Acaso crees que tenemos que sentarnos y esperar a ver cómo los Carrow destrozan el colegio? ¡El otro día torturaron a Mitchell, de tercer año! Es un chiquillo, por Merlín. ¿Y tú vienes a decirme que tenemos que esperar que otros se hagan cargo del problema?

La voz de la muchacha se alzaba con cada oración, llena de rabia y frustración. En cualquier momento, alguno de los integrantes de las patrullas de los Carrow aparecería y los dos estarían jodidos. Completamente jodidos.

—Lisa, por favor —murmuró él intentando que ella bajara el volumen—. No quise decir eso.

—¿No? Pues lo dijiste. —Parecía haberse calmado un poco, porque había bajado la voz, aunque seguía mirándolo con irritación—. La valentía no es sólo cosa de Gryffindor. Igual que hay gente inteligente en todas las casas, no sólo en Ravenclaw. Yo pensaba que eras más listo, Theo.

Las palabras le dolieron. Quizás porque parecía que ella estaba completamente decepcionada de él, como si él le hubiera fallado miserablemente.

—No digas eso. Pero sabes que es lo lógico, lo único que puedes hacer es tratar de mantener la cabeza baja y no salir herido.

Lisa lo miró fijamente, como si no terminara de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde.

Antes de que Theo pudiera defenderse del furibundo ataque de su novia, se escucharon pasos al fondo del pasillo. Lisa le hizo un gesto de despedida y salió disparada hacia el lado contrario. Theo se preguntó en qué minuto se había vuelto tan ágil y tan silenciosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en realidad con el ED?

Él mismo salió de detrás de la estatua en la que se habían escondido. Los pasos en el pasillo se intensificaron.

—¿¡Quién está ahí!? —exclamó una voz femenina, que Theo conocía bien.

—Pansy, soy yo. Theodore —dijo él, antes de que su compañera doblara la esquina del pasillo con la varita en la mano.

—Joder, Nott. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

—Iba a la biblioteca. Necesitaba un libro para la tarea de Pociones —explicó él rápidamente. Era una excusa estúpida y no creía que la chica se la hubiera tragado por completo, pero Parkinson no dijo nada.

—Yo pensaba que iba a encontrarme con algunos de esos idiotas del ED. El otro día, Vincent y Greg estuvieron a punto de agarrar al ridículo de Longbottom —empezó a contar ella, como si fuese la historia más graciosa del universo—. Pero ya sabes que los dos tienen antepasados trol y Longbottom se les escapó.

»Por cierto, ¿no te parece graciosísimo que sea Longbottom el supuesto líder de todo esto? Vamos, si el chico con suerte es capaz de distinguir si una puerta está abierta o cerrada.

Pansy soltó una carcajada. Parecía pensar que su comentario era el chiste del año. Theo se limitó a sonreír levemente. Nunca le había gustado mucho la chica Parkinson. Demasiado ruidosa, demasiado insoportable. Pero al menos no tendría que hablarle. A esa chica le gustaba demasiado el sonido de su voz como para permitir que alguien la interrumpiese en sus historias, que Theo no podía encontrar más aburridas.

Mientras ella hablaba, él se perdía en sus pensamientos.

En Lisa, que se había ido furiosa con él.

En lo que podía pasarle.

-o-

Una semana después, Lisa seguía evitándolo. En las pocas clases que compartían, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y se sentaba lo más lejos posible de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía estar enfadada por una tontería así? Theo no estaba tan seguro de querer averiguarlo.

Por eso, la siguió cuando ella salía de la biblioteca en dirección a la torre de Ravenclaw. Era el único momento en que podía hablarle.

—¡Lisa! —exclamó. Por un momento, la muchacha siguió caminando—. Joder, Lisa. Sólo quiero hablar.

Ella se detuvo y dio media vuelta, acercándose a él a paso lento. A Theo casi se le va el alma a los pies al verle la cara. Un tajo le atraviesa una de las mejillas. Cuando ella estuvo cerca de él, pudo ver que era reciente.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—No es nada. —Lisa se tocó la herida y se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo… nada. Cosas de ya sabes quienes.

—Es peligroso.

—Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé.

Theo se quedó callado, sin poder decir nada. Las palabras simplemente no alcanzaban para decirle a Lisa lo que sentía. Aunque sabía que no podía decirle lo que ella quería escuchar. No era capaz de decirlo.

—¿Tenías que decirme algo? —preguntó Lisa luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio—. Porque no quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa, ya sabes.

Theo estuvo a punto de bufar de pura exasperación. ¡Acaso Lisa no entendía nada!

—Sí… —balbuceó, intentando buscar las palabras—. Cuídate. No quiero que te pase nada.

Una suave sonrisa se asomó a los labios de la chica. Fue breve, apenas unos segundos, pero Theo no pudo dejar de pensar en que ella tenía la sonrisa más linda que conocía. Pero pronto la expresión de la joven volvió a la seriedad de los momentos anteriores.

—Yo tampoco quiero que me pase nada, pero no puedo quedarme quieta y esperando a que algo pase —dijo muy suavemente—. Y asumo que no vas a sumarte a nosotros.

—No.

No le dijo que pensaba que todos los del ED estaban completamente locos, que era una idiotez tratar de enfrentarse a los Carrow, a Snape, a los mortífagos. La única palabra que dijo quedó flotando en el aire entre los dos.

—Harry está vivo, ¿sabes? Y va a derrotar a Voldemort —dijo Lisa casi bruscamente—. Esto no va a durar para siempre.

—Ya.

No. Potter no iba a volver. Había que ser demasiado ingenuo para pensar que lo haría. Seguro que era más inteligente que eso y estaba disfrutando de su vida lejos de Inglaterra. Eso era lo que haría él si pudiera.

Y ahí estaba Lisa, esperando. Pobre. Cuando la realidad la golpeara en la cara, iba a darse cuenta de que había perdido muchísimo tiempo cazando un sueño que nunca se haría realidad. Pero sabía que si se lo decía, ella iba a mandarlo a la mierda con muchas ganas.

—Theo, creo que no podemos seguir así —dijo ella finalmente. Él la miró de hito en hito, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando—. Esto no está funcionando. Estamos en lados opuestos de la guerra.

—Mierda, Lisa. Yo no estoy de parte de ellos. Y no me importa que mi padre sí lo esté.

—No estás de nuestra parte, tampoco —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo. Después de tanto tiempo, él ya había aprendido que cuando ella lo miraba de esa forma, no había argumento que valiese.

—No, es cierto. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te quiera, Lisa.

Vio como la muchacha frente a él se tambaleaba un poco, quizás por efecto de sus palabras. Pero pronto pareció calmarse y se enderezó con decisión.

—Yo también te quiero, Theo. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Pero con todo lo que está pasando… tengo que tener claras mis prioridades.

Claro. Sus prioridades. Una causa destinada a morir y un montón de niñatos que creían que podían jugar a los héroes. Él no era una prioridad.

—Ya. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos? —dijo con el tono más amargo que pudo conjurar. Lisa exhaló un suspiro y lo miró—. Lo dejamos porque estamos en guerra y yo no estoy en tu bando. Qué bonito, Lisa.

Ella bufó.

—No es eso, Theo. Pero no quiero que te pase nada.

Él se quedó helado. No había esperado eso.

—No quiero que los Carrow la tomen contigo, o alguien peor que ellos. Y si tú no quieres pelear, no hay nada que hacer—continuó ella con una mueca—. Quizás cuando todo acabe…

No terminó su oración.

—¿Y qué pasa si esto no acaba?

Ella no contestó. En lugar de eso, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de él a paso rápido. Su cabello rubio deslavado le tapaba el rostro, pero Theo no tenía que verle la cara para saber que estaba llorando. Quiso correr hacia ella y detenerla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se quedó ahí, parado en la mitad del pasillo, sin moverse.

Él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Como buen Slytherin, era astuto y sabía de dónde soplaba el viento y cómo guarecerse de él. Siempre había pensado que era una buena estrategia de vida.

Y de repente se había encontrado ahí, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar en Gryffindor y atreverse a hacer algo. Lo que fuera, pero _algo_. Cualquier cosa en vez de quedarse ahí, petrificado por las dudas.

Atreverse a pelear contra ellos, a correr hacia Lisa y besarla hasta se les acabara el aire.

Pero el valor era cosa de los leones, no suya.

* * *

><p><em>Al igual que el capítulo anterior, este tiene 1.750 palabras. Con esto, tengo la mitad del fic escrito. Espero que les haya gustado y shipeen el LisaTheo como yo. Porque son genialosos y se lo merecen. A lo mejor vuelvo a escribir sobre ellos algún día._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Ravenclaw

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Y ahora es el turno de Ravenclaw, mi casa. Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia con Mandy Brocklehurst como protagonista._

**En la oscuridad**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Ravenclaw**_

_La desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada, y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo._ - Maurice Maeterlinck

_Querida Mandy…_

La muchacha leyó la carta, llena de manchones entre las palabras, con ansia. Necesitaba saber lo que había pasado con él, porque llevaba semanas sin oír de él. En la chimenea de la sala común, las llamas crepitaban. Todo era normal.

Hasta que llegó a la frase fatal.

Mandy arrugó la carta en una bolita de pergamino mientras las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos. Intentó limpiárselas, con el único resultado de dejarse los ojos aún más rojos que con el llanto. Maldita fuera, no quería que nadie la viera y le preguntara qué había pasado. Porque decirlo en voz alta iba a hacerlo realidad.

Y no podía ser verdad. No podía serlo.

Bobby no podía haberle hecho eso. No estaba muerto. Eso simplemente no era posible.

No podía haber perdido a su hermano mayor.

Recordó la última conversación que había tenido con él, el día antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Bobby le había dicho que iba a unirse a la Orden del Fénix, un grupo de personas que luchaban contra Voldemort. Mandy había estado preocupada, pero Bobby era un Auror y seguro que sabía cuidarse mejor que nadie. Le había dicho que confiara en él, que todo estaría bien. Y ella le había creído.

La carta de su madre era escueta, sin detalles. Seguro que si hubiera habido más información, la misiva no hubiera pasado los estrictos controles de los Carrow. Tampoco era como si la necesitara. Lo importante era que Bobby ya no estaba. Todo lo demás eran detalles que a la chica no le importaban en lo absoluto. Mandy suspiró y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Ravenclaw. No había mucha gente ahí, porque estaban todos en clases.

Ella no había sido capaz de ir. Tener que enfrentar al mundo en que él no estaba era superior a sus fuerzas. Se quedaría en el sillón, en la torre de su casa. Al menos ahí era un lugar seguro, protegido.

Al menos ahí, podía engañarse por un rato y decirse que no había pasado nada, que al día siguiente recibiría una carta de Bobby y todo estaría bien.

-o-

—Mandy, ¿por qué no fuiste a clases? Carrow se dio cuenta de que no estabas… —Sue se inclinó a su lado. Mandy la miró cómo si estuviera viendo una aparición—. Mandy, sabes que ese cabrón no permite que nadie falte a sus clases.

La chica asintió, desganada. En esos momentos, le importaba menos de un comino lo que el imbécil de Carrow quisiera. Su clase de Artes Oscuras —y todas las demás— no significaban nada. Su amiga se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón, rodeándola con un brazo.

—¿Pasó algo, no?

Mandy sonrió por primera vez en horas. Su siempre podía adivinar cuando las cosas no iban bien. A veces ni siquiera tenía que decírselo, ella se daba cuenta y hacía lo que fuese para aliviarle la angustia.

—Bobby… —murmuró luego de unos momentos de silencio. Las llamas de la chimenea seguían crepitando—. Bobby… está muerto… Lo mataron en una misión de la Orden, supongo. O algo así. Mamá no dio detalles.

—Mierda —dijo Sue y la estrechó con cariño—. Lo siento muchísimo, Mandy.

La muchacha se echó a llorar de nuevo. Porque al decir las palabras había eliminado cualquier posibilidad de escapar de ellas. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ellas, aunque no quisiera siquiera pensar en ellas.

Por el rabillo del ojo Mandy pudo ver que varios de sus compañeros de casa estaban mirándola, aunque ninguno de ellos se acercó. A lo mejor intuían que lo suyo era un dolor privado, íntimo. Casi todos habían perdido a alguien en los mese anteriores, después de todo. Podían entenderla.

No era necesario decir nada.

—¿Tus padres están bien? —preguntó Sue cuando su amiga se hubo calmado un poco—. ¿A ellos no les pasó nada?

Mandy negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estaban en casa, y están rodeados de hechizos de protección.

Los Brocklehurst nunca habían sido destacados en la lucha contra Voldemort, pero tampoco se le habían unido. Nunca se les hubiera ocurrido llenar su casa de hechizos defensivos, hasta que Bobby les había dicho que iba a unirse a la Orden. Pero aunque Mandy hubiera preferido mil veces quedarse en casa, había tenido que asistir al colegio. Sus padres aún no estaban listos para enfrentarse a ellos tan abiertamente.

—Eso es bueno… —Era obvio que Su no sabía qué decir. Sus propios padres eran de bajo perfil y nadie de su familia había decidido oponerse a los mortífagos como Bobby había hecho. Por un momento, Mandy pensó en gritarle, sacarle en cara que ella no había perdido nada ni a nadie en esa puta guerra.

Pero no lo hizo.

En ese mismo instante se acordó de algo. Durante las últimas semanas las paredes del colegio habían aparecido pintarrajeadas con mensajes. A los Carrow los volvían locos y habían hecho de todo para descubrir quiénes eran los culpables, sin demasiado éxito. Y ni siquiera Filch parecía estar demasiado interesado en borrarlas, así que seguían ahí, en grandes letras por todo el colegio.

_EL EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE SIGUE RECLUTANDO._

Mandy sabía que Longbottom tenía algo que ver ahí, porque él era el que siempre les llevaba la contraria a los Carrow. Y estaba muy segura de que Lovegood, la rarita de Lunática Lovegood, estaba metida ahí también.

—Sue —dijo, obligando a su amiga a mirarla a los ojos—. Voy a unirme.

—¿Unirte a qué? —preguntó la chica, cogiendo su largo cabello negro con una mano, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—Al Ejército de Dumbleore, boba.

—Es peligroso… ¿Viste lo que le pasó a Brown el otro día? Sólo por decirle a Alecto que los muggles no están menos evolucionados que nosotros.

Lavender Brown nunca había sido una chica muy lista, pero a fin de cuentas sí que era Gryffindor hasta la médula. Pero Mandy estaba segura de que la valentía no era sólo cosa de la casa de los leones. Bobby había estado en Hufflepuff, por ejemplo. A ella nunca se le ocurriría dudar del valor de su hermano.

Ser parte de Ravenclaw no significaba que tuviera que quedarse a un lado, siendo inteligente mientras el resto se defendía. No. Ser listo, aunque importante, no era lo único que podían ser los Ravenclaws.

Ere el momento de ser valiente.

—Lo sé —dijo Mandy mirando a su amiga—. Pero es lo que Bobby haría si estuviese aquí, ¿no?

Su amiga le devolvió la mirada, con una mueca.

—Ya. Yo voy contigo.

—¡Acabas de decir que es peligroso! —dijo Mandy sorprendida—. Tú no tienes que hacer nada.

—Soy tu amiga. ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte hacer esto sola?

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Mandy no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Al menos aún podía contar con su mejor amiga.

-o-

Era de noche y los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos. Al menos eso era bueno para los planes del grupo de chicos que estaban intentando pasar desapercibidos en la noche. Mandy miró a su alrededor, reconociendo los rostros de los que la rodeaban. Después de tantas semanas corriendo riesgos a su lado, no podía evitar sentirlos como viejos amigos, aunque nunca hubieran sido particularmente unidos.

El plan era simple, para liberar a algunos chicos que habían sido cogidos en la última redada de los Carrow. Mandy, Lisa y un chico callado de Hufflepuff, estaban en el grupo que se encargaría de la distracción, mientras que Neville, Susan y Ernie se encargarían de entrar a la oficina de los Carrow y sacar a sus amigos.

Se habían corrido los rumores de que los mortífagos iban a buscar a esos chicos. El Señor Oscuro no parecía estar demasiado contento con lo que estaba pasando en Hogwarts y quería darles un buen escarmiento.

Obviamente, eso no podía ser nada bueno para Seamus y Anthony.

Así que tenían que sacarlos de ahí lo antes posible.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Lisa, mirando al resto. Neville la había asignado como líder del pequeño equipo—. Tenemos que esperar la señal de los chicos y cuando yo diga, debemos tomar las bombas de polvos peruanos y lanzarlos al pasillo.

Esperaron en silencio. A Mandy cada minuto se le hacía eterno.

Hasta que Lisa les anunció en susurros:

—Chispas azules, esa es la señal.

Casi automáticamente, como si las palabras de la muchacha hubieran desencadenado una reacción en cadena, se escucharon los pasos de los tacones de Alecto Carrow al otro lado del pasillo. Mandy aferró con fuerza la pequeña bolita de cristal y contó hasta diez antes de tirarla al suelo.

—¿Quién está ahí? —alcanzó a decir la mujer, justo antes de que una de las bolitas chocara contra la pared, quebrándose en mil pedazos y liberando su contenido. En cosa de segundos, el pasillo estaba sumido en la oscuridad—. ¡Muéstrense, pequeñas sabandijas! —gritaba la mujer, al mismo tiempo que intentaba desvanecer la oscuridad artificial, sin demasiados resultados.

Mandy sabía que los polvos peruanos de oscuridad instantánea duraban cinco minutos. Y que ellos tenían que mantenerla distraída por al menos diez, lo suficientes para sacar a sus amigos de la oficina. Se escucharon más gritos y más pasos en el pasillo. Parecía que algunos de los patrulleros aliados de los Carrow acababan de llegar y la mujer les intentaba dar órdenes. La oscuridad se había disipado un poco, por lo que Lisa y Mandy lanzaron nuevas bolitas de cristal, que se quebraron contra el suelo rápidamente.

—Mandy, cuando te diga, tenemos que correr —escuchó decir a Lisa, cuyo rostro estaba semioculto en la oscuridad—. A la Sala de Menesteres. Y ya sabes, no te detengas por nada en el mundo.

Eran las instrucciones habituales. Había que mantener las capturas de los Carrow al mínimo. Mientras menos personas hubiera que rescatar, mejor sería para todos.

—¡Ya!

Ante la orden de su amiga, Mandy echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, sin siquiera mirar si sus compañeros la seguían. O si Neville y los demás habían logrado lo que querían hacer. Tendrían que esperar a llegar al refugio para saber si la pequeña operación había dado frutos. Aunque hasta el momento, todo había salido según el plan.

Por primera vez en muchas semanas, Mandy se sentía libre. Aunque seguía en el castillo tomado y los Carrow seguían siendo unos hijos de puta. Pero ella estaba haciendo algo y eso le bastaba.

Seguro que Bobby estaría orgulloso de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Al igual que los capítulos anteriores, este tiene 1750 palabras (sin contar título, epígrafe y separaciones), así que esto significa que llevo tres cuartos del fic. A ver cómo termino.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Hufflepuff

**_Disclaimer: _**_El Potterve__rso es de Rowling, no mío._

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Casas de Hogwarts" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Y ya le tocaba el turno a los Hufflepuff, que son una casa muy amor y todo eso. Ahora el turno de estar bajo los focos es del bueno de Ernie Macmillan._

**En la oscuridad**

**Capítulo 4**

**Hufflepuff**

_La esperanza le pertenece a la vida, es la vida misma defendiéndose__. _-Julio Cortázar

—A ver, señor Smith —la voz suave y grave del nuevo profesor de Artes Oscuras inundó la sala—. ¿Por qué no nos hace una demostración de la maldición?

Se podía palpar la tensión en la sala. Era primera vez que tenían clases con Carrow y ninguno se había imaginado algo así. Ernie pudo ver las muecas de horror de sus compañeros de clase, aunque el aludido no pareció darle demasiada importancia.

—Señor Smith, pase adelante y háganos una demostración del hechizo Cruciatus… —repitió el maestro. El chico se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos. El profesor paseó la vista por encima de la clase, frunciendo el ceño—. Señor Boot, venga adelante también. El señor Smith necesita a alguien con quien demostrar, ¿no?

Un pesado silencio cayó entre los alumnos. No era como si se hubiesen imaginado que los Carrow serían personas decentes, pero eso era pasarse demasiado. ¿Hacerlos conjurar imperdonables contra sus propios compañeros? Eso era caer bajo.

Ernie tragó saliva.

—¿Perdón, profesor? —preguntó Terry desde su asiento. Aunque no parecía querer demostrarlo, se había puesto blanco.

—Lo que escuchó, señor Boot. Adelante.

El profesor casi escupió las palabras. Algunas de las chicas soltaron grititos de indignación. Ernie incluso pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Padma Patil intentaba levantarse, pero se Lisa Turpin se lo impidió cogiéndola del hombro.

—No voy a pedirlo de nuevo, señor Boot —repitió el maestro. El ambiente en la sala de clases se hizo aún más denso mientras el muchacho se paraba y se dirigía adelante.

Ernie volvió a fijarse en su compañero de casa. Zacharias estaba muy ocupado examinando las puntas de sus zapatos. Ernie sintió el deseo —nada nuevo, después de años de conocerlo—, de darle un golpe en la cara. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer lo que Carrow mandaba sin chistar? Tenía que saber que lo que estaba haciendo era horrible.

Y aún así, su rostro no delataba nada.

—Cuando usted quiera, señor Smith —dijo Carrow, indicándole a Terry una de las baldosas del suelo—. Muéstreme como se hace esta maldición.

Mientras Terry se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Ernie apartó la vista. Hannah, que estaba sentada a su lado, enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Temblaba violentamente, como si tuviera frío. Ernie le tomó la mano y se la estrechó con fuerza. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que sería una mentira.

Las cosas no iban a estar bien. No mientras tipos como Carrow estuviesen en el poder.

-o-

Smith había evitado la Sala Común toda la tarde. Ernie lo sabía porque llevaba desde el final de las clases de la tarde esperando que se atreviese a cruzar la puerta. Necesitaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a la cara. Hannah seguía pálida después de la horrenda clase que habían tenido, e intentaba disimularlo escondiendo la cara tras un libro.

Cuando Zach finalmente apareció, la mayoría de los chicos en la sala común le dirigieron miradas de desprecio. Lo sucedido esa tarde en la clase de Carrow se había esparcido rápidamente. Smith, con su habitual aire desdeñoso, ignoró a sus compañeros y se sentó en un sillón desocupado, sacando un libro de su bolso.

Parecía como si lo que había hecho le diera igual. Ernie nuevamente sintió deseos de pegarle, aunque él normalmente era una persona pacífica. De hecho, no recordaba haberse peleado con nadie en toda su vida.

Se levantó de la mesa donde descansaba su redacción de pociones y se acercó al sillón donde estaba Smith.

—Zach, tengo que hablar contigo.

El aludido lo miró con indolencia y volvió a mirar su libro. Ernie apretó los labios.

—Joder, Zach. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Ya. Y yo no quiero hablar contigo, Ernie. Ahora, si no es mucha la molestia, quiero leer un poco. Así que llévate tus miradas furiosas a otro lado. Además, no ter servirán para traer a Justin de vuelta.

Había golpeado su punto débil. Lo último que Ernie había sabido de Justin era que estaba a salvo en Estados Unidos. Había tenido que irse porque estaban haciendo purgas de todos los hijos de muggles. Por culpa de cabrones como los Carrow.

Eso sólo lo hizo enojarse aún más.

—Bueno, si no quieres hablar conmigo, al menos me vas a escuchar —dijo. A su alrededor, los distintos grupitos habían dejado de murmurar y estaban mirando a los dos muchachos con inusitado interés—. Lo que le hiciste a Terry hoy fue una putada. ¿Acaso crees que él te hubiera hecho algo así a ti? ¿O cualquier otra persona? —le reclamó al otro chico—. ¿Recuerdas los principios de esta casa? La lealtad es uno de ellos. Y le debemos lealtad al resto porque somos todos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Al final de su perorata, Smith le dirigió una mirada de tedio y volvió a leer. A Ernie no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto darle con ese maldito libro en la cara.

—Vaya, así que eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera vas a responder —masculló Ernie—. No entiendo cómo el sombrero pudo ponerte aquí. Habrías encajado mejor en Slytherin.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? —preguntó Smith luego de unos momentos—. Porque tengo una muy buena razón para hacer lo que hice, Ernie —añadió con suficiencia—. Era cosa de hacerle una Cruciatus a Boot, o dejar que me la hicieran a mí. Tomé la decisión que tenía que tomar y ya. No voy a pedir perdón por eso.

»Ahora, si no te importa, creo que me iré al dormitorio.

Sin decir más, Zach se levantó y se fue, dejando a Ernie furioso y con una nueva perorata en los labios. Sería cabrón e imbécil. La casa de Helga Hufflepuff jamás se había caracterizado por su mezquindad o por su egoísmo. Y Ernie siempre había estado convencido de que los ideales de su casa eran los mejores. Los más coherentes.

Zacharias había traicionado todo eso.

Y lo peor de todo, era que Ernie no podía evitar preguntarse si él no haría lo mismo en su situación. Aunque le diera una rabia inmensa admitirlo, Zacharias tenía un buen punto. Había sido él o Terry. Y él había elegido a Terry. Después de todo, nadie diría que el instinto de conservación no era más fuerte que los principios.

Se dejó caer en el sillón que su compañero había ocupado, con la cabeza entre las manos. Furioso consigo mismo por permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Su mente era horriblemente traidora cuando se ponía a eso.

Ojalá Justin estuviese ahí. Él entendería; con él podía hablar de todo lo que estaba pasando en el colegio. Pero no estaba ahí, estaba al otro lado del Atlántico. Y su ausencia dolía un montón.

—Ernie… —escuchó la voz suave y calmada de Hannah a su lado. La sintió poner una mano en su espalda y acariciársela delicadamente—. ¿Estás bien?

—No… —logró mascullar él con mucho esfuerzo. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien.

-o-

—Señor Macmillan, ya que parece tan atento esta tarde, ¿por qué no viene a mostrarme cómo se hace una Cruciatus como se debe?

Ernie sentía la cabeza pesada después de haberse pasado toda la noche pintando mensajes de aliento en las paredes del castillo. Pero apenas la siniestra voz del profesor se abrió paso por su mente, sintió que se le iba toda la sangre a los pies.

Pudo ver que Smith y los demás lo miraban de reojo. Estaban esperando una reacción. ¿Pero de qué tipo? Podía hacer como Zach y que todo terminara rápido. Aunque sabía que no podría tolerar las miradas de desprecio que le dirigirían sus compañeros de casa. Un Hufflepuff nunca haría algo así.

—¡Señor Macmillan! —exclamó Carrow—. ¿No ha entendido lo que he dicho? Adelante.

Ernie tragó saliva.

—Sí, señor. Fuerte y claro.

—Bien, entonces venga aquí a hacerme una demostración de la maldición que le he pedido.

—¿No ha tenido suficientes en el año? —preguntó él, levantando la cabeza—. Porque si mal no recuerdo, todas las clases nos ha tenido demostrándole cómo hacerla. Y la verdad es que creo que todos nosotros —añadió mirando a sus compañeros—, ya tenemos muy claro cómo funciona. Ahora, si _usted_…

—Macmillan. Pase adelante. Inmediatamente. —El tono del mortífago no presagiaba nada bueno. Ernie se levantó lentamente y se dirigió al estrado. Se negaría a hacer lo que el profesor le pidiera hasta las últimas consecuencias. Cosas de tener los ideales de su casa demasiado metidos para poder olvidarse de ellos, incluso delante del peligro.

—¿Qué _clasAe_ de respuesta fue esa, Macmillan? —lo interrogó Carrow, acercándose a él lo suficiente para tirarle el tufo apestoso de su aliento en plena cara—. Porque me parece que eres _tú_ el que todavía no ha entendido cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. ¡Crucio!

Ernie nunca había sentido un dolor como el que estaba amenazando con partirlo en dos en esos momentos. Aunque no podía escucharse a sí mismo, estaba seguro de que sus gritos estaba perforando el aire, aunque todo eso le parecía lejano y extraño. Veía todo negro, y sólo era capaz de escuchar la sangre corriendo a toda velocidad en sus venas. Era horrible.

Los pocos instantes que pasó bajo la varita del mortífago fueron los más largos de toda su vida. Cuando por fin lo dejó, el muchacho sentía los pulmones como si estuvieran llenos de plomo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un acceso de tos se lo impidió. Carrow lo dio vuelta con un pie, obligándolo a mirarlo desde el suelo.

—Espero, Macmillan, que de ahora en adelante tengas muy claro cómo se debe tratar a un profesor. Y si vuelves a hacer una tontería de estas, créeme que esto sólo te parecerán cosquillitas.

Ernie logró incorporarse a duras penas y volvió a su asiento lentamente. Hannah le dio la mano y se la apretó con suavidad por debajo de la mesa. Al otro lado del pasillo, Zacharias escribía a toda velocidad sobre su pergamino, evitando a toda costar mirar a nadie.

El chico sacó su pluma y un botecito de tinta. Intentando mantener la cabeza en alto —aunque le dolía un montón—, empezó a tomar apuntes, sin hacer caso de las miradas que le echaban sus compañeros de clase.

Le dolía hasta el espíritu, pero estaba ligeramente orgulloso. Después de todo, se había mantenido firme y no había flaqueado. Eso era lo más importante, a fin de cuentas. Porque los Hufflepuff eran leales y él lo iba a demostrar siempre que pudiese.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Al igual que los otros capítulos de este minific, este también tiene 1.750 palabras. Con eso, son 7.000 palabras justas (el máximo del reto). Así que aquí los tenemos a todos.<em>

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
